The Ten Tails
by Purple Panda Flurp
Summary: You expect me to tell you what the whole story's about without you reading it first? Ha. Not happening.
1. Chapter 1: Washed away

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or InuYasha. So the monkey king is gonna go beat his Plegisbwenugget with a Spork now. BAGELPASTE!

Chapter One

Washed Away

I groaned, my eyes fluttering open to see a face only an inch from mine. "Ahh!" I yelled and almost fell off of my inner tube. "Who are you?" I exclaimed, expecting she would speak English.

It was a little girl, not much older than me. Even in the shallow water, her long, light pink hair touched the rushing water. "The question is, who are you?" she said in an innocent little voice and batted her long lashes.

"I ask first." I pouted.

She giggled sickeningly sweet. "I'm Nikoli."

"Well... Nikoli," I said, "my name is Ivory." I looked around and had the feeling I wasn't home anymore. "Where..."

"The Fae Village." Nikoli said before I could finish my sentence. Ah, a Fae. No wonder she had such long, pointed ears.

I jumped out of my inner tube. "I can't be here! I have get back to Konoha!"

Nikoli giggled again. "I dunno where that is. Come, I show you to my family. Maybe they know."

I shrugged. It couldn't hurt.

The Fae girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the river. She'd already seen me in hybrid form, so that didn't matter, but if the village saw me, I'd surely be banished. Quickly, I stuck my hand out and water wrapped around me, transforming me from a furry, leopard printed human with a tail and cat ears to a normal, pale skinned human.

We ran into a hole in a gigantic sycamore tree with oddly shaped windows and doors. There were bird houses and wind chimes hanging everywhere and little doors and hollows where animals had made their homes.

The house was bigger than she expected on the inside, with a huge spiral staircase going on for what seemed like forever and many different colored doors. The only things in this room were a coat rack stacked with sweaters, jackets, and winter coats, shoes of all colors and shapes lining the lightly stained walls, and a table with some freshly baked cookies. They smelled delicious- probably chocolate chip macadamia.

"I'll show you my oldest brother first... He's seven." she said to me, then turned her head up. "Kankuro! Kaaankurooooo!" she yelled.

A loud voice sounded from up stairs. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I AM TAKING A CRAP!"

I blinked a few times.

"I found a girl that got washed down the river! Can I keep her?"

I blinked again. I did not like being treated like a pet.

"WHAT?" A boy dressed in all black with a hat that made it look like he had cat ears came out of the bathroom, toilet paper still in hand. He clambered downstairs, tripping once and cursing. "Why did you bring THAT here?" he gestured to me without looking me directly in the eye.

I could feel my fangs sharpening. "Listen here," I growled through clenched jaws, "all I need is to get back to Konoha. So I would like to speak to whoever's in charge here."

He pondered this for a few moments. "TEMARI!"

"Yes, oh annoying one?" I heard a low but feminine voice.

"Someone's here to see you..."

"Alright... Be right there..." she mumbled not loud enough for a regular human to hear. But none of them were regular humans, were they?

A blonde, spikey haired girl stepped gracefully down the stairs. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Can't you get down here any faster?"

The nine year-old pretended that she didn't her baby brother. "Well hello, hello. What can I do for you?" she asked me.

I was hoping for an adult, but I guess this would do. "Yeah, do you know where Konoha is?"

She pouted. "Never heard of it. But you're welcome to chill here till you can find it."

"BUT MAAARRIIIIII!" she heard Kankuro whine loudly.

She glared at Kankuro smacked him on the back of the head, then turned a smile to me. "We have lotsa extra rooms- take your pick."

"Thanks!"

"OH! Ivory! You still haven't met my twin brother, Gaara!" remembered Nikoli, and grabbed my hand, dragging me away from her siblings.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said very quickly as I slipped around the corner.

We went up three floors, circling and circling until we found a black door with a silver lion knocker. Nikoli reached up and rapped hard. "Gaara! Get out here!"

A noise that sounded like a mixture of a moan and a growl sounded from the room and a little red-haired boy wearing way too much eyeliner opened the door. His expression looked between bored and annoyed. Looking up at Temari, he said, "What do you wa-" but then he caught sight of me and stopped, eyes wide.

"Did you get into Temari's eyeliner again?" asked Nikoli smugly.

He glared and ignored her. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Ivory." I said, eager to introduce myself.

A smile spread across his face and his cheeks got a little red. "I'm Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2: Back To The River

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones not in either of the shows sagfajvnd,fferd.  
>Imma go make a sammich. MY CATS NAME IS SAMMICH :D<strong>

**Please comment... subscribe... whatever you people do on these things. Rate? Um...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Back to the River

_Ten years later..._

"What is this thing anyway?" asked Nikoli, poking my old inner tube.

I chuckled. "It's my Floatie. See, you jump ontop of it and your butt goes in the middle."

She had a blank, confused look on her face.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, lifting her up with one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Nikoli squealed weirdly, making me laugh even harder and I threw her into the tube.

"AAAAAAHHH! IT'S EATING ME!" she screeched as she started to slip through the middle of the big donut-like tube.

By now I was almost on my knees laughing. "Just slip all the way through!"

Even though Nikoli was considerably taller than me, she lacked muscles. Dainty, dainty Nikki couldn't fit in the tube.

When she found her way out, she marched over to me, face flushed, and sapphire blue eyes glaring. She started to cuss me out.

"Okay, okay. OKAY. I AM SORRY." I said and pushed Nikoli off of me.

Nikoli fell into the icy water and glared. But that frown immediately turned into that evil grin that I knew all too well... "So Vendetta... My brothers are gonna be here soon."

"Cool." I said, straight-faced, not knowing what she was planning.

Her grin got wider. "You like Gaara, don't you?"

My eyes widened, but only for a moment as I regained myself. "EWWY!"

She cackled. "Yeah right. I've seen the way you look at him."

I pouted. "What do you mean? I look at him like I look at all of my friends."

"You do NOT look at all of your friends like this." She made her eyes all big and rested her chin on her hands.

"I DON'T DO THAT!" I fumed.

"Haha. Yeah you do."

It was my turn to glare as she chuckled smugly. I knew my face was tomato red.

"Heyyo!"

I gulped as Kankuro's voice sounded from behind me. How could I not've heard them before?

My hair was a mess. My face was red. I definately couldn't let Gaara see me like this.

I breathed in deeply and went under the water.

_~GAARA'S POV~_

Gaara waltzed up to the girls- or should he say Nikoli, right behind his big brother. "Where's-" But a gasping and coughing Vendetta burst out of the water. "Oh, hey." he said almost a little too fast.

When she regained herself, she looked amazing in her blue, white, and black spotted, bikini with a little black miniskirt. Little droplets of water accented her every feature, rolling down her pale face to her neck and into the bikini, speckling her stomach...

He coughed, realizing he was staring, and scratched the back of his head. "Hi," said Ivory and gave him her award winning smile.

"I heard the uh... screaming." he raised a red brow.

Ivory shook her head. "Me and Nikoli were just having a... chat." Gaara wished he could've heard all of it.

"Arrow strong and true, pierce right through." a voice behind him sounded.

Ivory's eyes got wide, and her hand jerked forward, slightly brushing his arm. Gaara turned around slowly, then did a double take. A boy with a wand was standing there, having cast a spell for an arrow to kill him, but something stopped it. The arrow was wrapped in water, slowly inching away from Gaara jerkily. He heard a loud grunt of pain from her direction and turned his head so fast he could've gotten whiplash. "Move." she managed to get out, and he did. She jumped out of the way herself and the water splattered on the ground, the arrow flying straight where it would've ran Gaara through.

Gaara blinked a few times, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little Water Leopard. How charming, she must really care about you." the sorcerer grinned evilly.

"What are you-" started Kankuro, but Ivory cut him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

He chuckled softly. "I had to test your strength."

She ground her teeth together. "Who are you. What do you mean by... everything you've said so far. What do you want with us." She said it more like a statement than a question.

"Very simple- I am Steve. I had to find out if you were- and you are the Water Leopard. You care about this boy very much. Nothing... for now." He waved his wand and started chanting a spell.

"YOU...!" started Temari, running towards Steve, fans open. But he was too fast. She took a swipe at him, and he was gone.


End file.
